Networks are generally configured as a group of servers, clients, and/or other systems. Data, software programs, and/or other information are stored on the network in a physical configuration. However, the information stored on the network is generally stored using a logical configuration referred to as a directory system, which may or may not have any relation to the physical configuration of the network. Directories are generally configured as a set of objects: users, computers, servers, domains, sites, folders, and/or files. The directory can have a predetermined or a specified schema. A schema defines how objects and their relations are represented on the directory and describes how the portions of the directory interact with each other. Generally, when an organization installs a directory the directory system creates or generates a standard schema. However, as users begin to modify the directory, by adding new software or by other actions, the schema changes.
Generally, changes to the directory schema cannot be undone or “rolled back.” If a user does desire to undo a change, the user must often complete a forced recovery of one directory server, and possibly all of the directory servers, which is time-consuming and requires directory downtime. As such, users generally desire to know what changes have been made by third-party applications installed on the directory or by other actions to assess their risk as to possible problems. Unfortunately, there generally is no method or system that can provide a user with a clear picture as to what changes have been made to the directory schema.